


before the daybreak

by baecobz



Category: HOTSHOT (Band), NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Multi, Polyamory, Romance, lapslock, some can be seen as platonic but?? idk sharon u do u, this is rlly short n i didnt even read thru it but its almost 1 am and im a tired grandma good night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-19 21:49:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11906883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baecobz/pseuds/baecobz
Summary: each day of the week finds jaehwan loved and cared for, just like his group knows he deserves.





	before the daybreak

**Author's Note:**

> in light of the unnecessary drama revolving around everyone's favorite main visual/vocal/dancer/rapper/fashionista, enjoy this mess of emotions !!!  
> (and if ure not on jaehwans side w all of this/u dont know what im talkin abt,, please look online or msg me on twt/tumblr <3)  
> if u can please go on twitter at 2pm and 10pm kst and tweet positive stuff with #OkkaysLove김재환 !!!!!!!!!!!

sundays and mondays are reserved for minhyun.

it started off as a joke, something silly to make the older boy flustered after jaehwan’s  _ my religion is hwang minhyun _ comment on weekly idol, but over the weeks it’s progressed into something else.

where he used to hang off of minhyun’s shoulders with exaggerated prayer hands and heavy laughter, he’s now grown used to leaning against the older boy between schedules or curling next to him at night.

it’s a bit strange, sure, but in a group of eleven boys struggling to build a home, it works, and that’s all that matters.

jaehwan lets minhyun’s arms wrap around his torso, gentle and warm even through jaehwan’s baggy pajama shirt, and then he notices something odd.

his chest feels a little tight, so he tries to shift away from minhyun in case he’s sick and somehow contagious. instead, all he succeeds in doing is turning face-to-face with minhyun’s sleeping figure, the older boy’s eyes fluttered closed, eyelashes dark against his skin.

jaehwan swallows very, very quietly and somehow manages not to scream.

he concludes pretty quickly (because he’s rather in touch with his emotions when he wants to be, thank you very much) that he probably has a crush on minhyun. probably, because it’s hard to tell what’s romantic attraction and what’s simple admiration when you’re surrounded by achingly talented and handsome people day in and day out.

he knows better than to think minhyun could feel the same; there are too many reasons piling up against him between his lungs for him to consider.

minhyun is too smart, too beautiful, too everything-that-jaehwan-isn’t, and there’s no way he’d stoop to the level of someone so far below him.

they called him emperor hwang as a joke, but when minhyun shows up on screen looking like some sort of  _ god _ , it’s really not jaehwan’s fault that he feels like a pathetic commoner in comparison.

not to mention the fact that he has no idea if too-perfect hwang minhyun even likes guys.

(he’s pretty sure that minhyun does, but still, he’s not completely sure, and that’s more than enough reason to let his doubts fester beneath his fingertips.)

the third reason becomes strikingly apparent each time minhyun scolds him for doing something wrong, or not doing something enough, or just not being the person that he wants jaehwan to be.

it’s frustrating, sure, to have someone you admire pick you apart so carelessly, but above all else it makes jaehwan feel small and isolated in their shell of a dorm.

so he snaps back more often than he should, retaliating against minhyun’s advice with a wave of his hand and a practiced insult, ignoring everyone’s concerned expressions in favor of making an even bigger mess.

then minhyun takes his hand to lead him to another room, gentle and firm all at once, and jaehwan can’t stop screaming inside his head.

“jaehwan,” minhyun says carefully, “i’m sorry if i’ve been too critical of you, okay? i’ll try not to tease you so much, but please just tell me if i’m bothering you. i don’t want you getting mad at me again.”

jaehwan coughs out his assent, embarrassed at having been called out by the older boy; all feelings fade when minhyun ruffles his hair and presses a soft kiss to his nose, laughter ghosting over jaehwan’s skin.

it’s a good way to start the week.

 

//

 

tuesdays wednesdays, and thursdays are spent with daniel and seongwoo, and really, jaehwan should’ve known better than to expect that the two didn’t come in a package deal.

in all honesty, jaehwan didn’t even realize that tuesdays were their thing until the other members start disappearing from the dorm under the guise of extra practice or last-minute get-togethers with fellow idols, leaving the three of them alone to roam around, voices bouncing off painted walls.

it’s normal, as normal as three celebrities can be in terms of friendships, and jaehwan doesn’t question the ebb and flow of their movements until free time gives them the chance to mess around in the kitchen, throwing flour and sugar at each other and pretending they won’t have to clean it up later.

they’re laughing, carefree and wild and everything jaehwan used to be scared of, when seongwoo places a sloppy kiss on jaehwan’s cheek.

his smile falters, barely, but seongwoo is still cackling beside him, daniel wheezing on the other side, and jaehwan’s own laughter returns.

seongwoo doesn’t say anything about the kiss, doesn’t act like anything unusual had happened at all, so jaehwan is left trying to dismiss it as a spontaneous “bros being bros” thing.

a few hours of fake wrestling and bad impersonations later finds them in a mess on the couch, mess in the kitchen forgotten. daniel’s head is cushioned on jaehwan’s lap as jaehwan tangles his fingers with seongwoo’s, too distracted by the variety show on the tv to recognize daniel grinning up at him.

“hey,” daniel hums, and jaehwan’s eyes take a moment to focus on the smiling boy in front of him, delicate and soft even with his broad shoulders and 

“can i kiss you?”

a second passes.

jaehwan forgets how to breathe.

“is this a joke?” he asks quietly, barely, forces the words out of his chest like he’ll choke if he doesn’t. he wonders distantly if it’s the right thing to say, and as both daniel and seongwoo jolt up, eyes boring into him with startling intensity, he sighs to himself.  _ of course it wasn’t _ .

“i’m serious,” daniel assures him, placing a careful hand, feathery light, on jaehwan’s knee, “can i?”

jaehwan swallows and nods, too distracted by the way daniel giggles as he presses a quick peck against jaehwan’s mouth. it’s quick and awkward but it’s really, really cute and jaehwan can’t help the laugh that keeps trying to echo past his ribs.

“can i, too?” seongwoo echoes, and when jaehwan turns around with furrowed brows and an arm raised to tell him to  _ knock it off, come on _ , seongwoo is all teeth and charming eyes. jaehwans nods again, the only thing capable of escaping through his lips being laughter, and seongwoo cuts him off with a firm press of his lips.

he pulls back, clearly satisfied, and jaehwan definitely can’t do anything to hold back his laughter, rolling onto his side in an effort to maintain his balance.

“what’s so funny?” seongwoo questions, still smiling the smile that jaehwan can never seem to forget, but daniel is giggling right next to him, eyes shut as he laughs along for no reason other than to laugh  _ with jaehwan _ , and that’s such a sobering thought that the amusement dies right in jaehwan’s chest with a tapered off decrescendo.

“um,” daniel manages, only barely managing to calm himself down, “are you okay?”

“yeah, of course!” jaehwan forces out what he hopes sounds like a laugh, praying the others don’t hear it for the hollow beat of worry that it is. 

seongwoo raises an eyebrow, and jaehwan thinks,  _ well shit, they know something’s up _ .

“i just,” he shrugs, putting all of his energy into acting nonchalant and not as though he couldn’t keep replaying the quick kisses over and over again in his mind, “i mean, what’s going on? what is this?”

seongwoo shrugs.

the energy drains from jaehwan’s shoulders, leaving him lifeless and empty and-

seongwoo fixes him with another lopsided beam.

jaehwan has never felt tired in his entire life.

“okay, fine by me.” he says, because he’s more comfortable with these unspoken boundaries and unclarified expectations than the rules that come with defining what this is. he laughs against daniel’s mouth, soft and excited, and lets seongwoo hug him from behind and huff dumb puns into his back.

he likes this, whatever this is, and it makes him look forward to each day more and more.

 

//

 

fridays and saturdays mean jisung has jaehwan wrapped up in his arms, soothing voice humming an unknown song into his shoulders.

it’s been yet another long day of grueling work and promotions and painted on smiles, and jaehwan is so unmistakably tired that he’s stumbling into the older boy’s embrace the moment that they make it into their dorm. thankfully, jisung is able to pull him over to an open bedroom, guiding the younger boy to sit on the edge of a bed before they crash onto the floor.

“oh, come here,” jisung says softly, pressing a chaste kiss to the crown of jaehwan’s head, “you did well, so just focus on resting now.”

jaehwan smiles, too tired to argue, and settles on tugging on the older boy’s arm to bring him to lay down beside him.

“jaehwan,” jisung chuckles, moving to leave, but jaehwan’s grip is tight and he refuses to let the leader go so easily.

“hyung, please just stay for a few minutes.” he pleads, syllables cloudy with each degree of fatigue in his head.

he half expects jisung to push him off with some variation of a fond sigh and polite decline, but today lets jaehwan enjoy the older boy’s warmth for longer, the two of them resting quietly in the silence of the room. the rest of the boys shuffle around the dorm, grumbling about showers and their empty refrigerator, but the only thing jaehwan can focus on is how soft jisung’s hair is and how every breath comes out in a small, hazy huff against jaehwan’s collarbones.

he curls closer against the older boy, content to doze off regardless of what time it is.

some time passes, he’s not quite sure, and then sungwoon is putting a blanket over top of them and sitting next to the bed, tapping away on his phone and enjoying being next to him and jisung.

it’s a nice thought, much softer than jaehwan would’ve originally considered when he had seen sungwoon for the first time on produce 101, but he accepts it without complaint.

once he and jisung finally wake up from their impromptu nap session, sungwoon guides them back outside with laughter and half-hearted insults tumbling from his lips.

they spend most of the rest of their night in a mess of limbs in front of the tv, giggling over shared water bottles and stale chips.

it’s no secret that sungwoon is one of the more physically affectionate members, always reaching out and connecting with the others with small hands and light words both during public variety shows or when they’re just relaxing at home, free of the spotlight that the nation put on them.

what’s lesser known, however, is that out of all the members, jaehwan probably enjoys all of the affection the most; he leans into every touch with a smile and reciprocates the actions comfortably, easily, as though his body was made to accept attention or adoration and return it in full.

the rest of the members have learned this, especially over their specific days shared with jaehwan, and they do their best to make sure that jaehwan never has a shortage of love being poured his way.

**Author's Note:**

> (( i kno ive been postin other stuff BUT i swear iye updates will still come regularly <33 ))  
> loooots of lov to u for reading this, and if u decide to leave a kudos/bookmark/comment, then im sending extra good vibes ur way!!!  
> pls feel free to hmu on tumblr @ 6woojin or twt @ 0gyeom :'))  
> remember to keep supporting jaehwan and the rest of wanna one !!!!


End file.
